


You're a good doctor

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Ты - хороший доктор, Уилл, — тяжело дыша в шею Холстеду, уверенно говорил Роудс, не отпуская его, — миру нужны хорошие доктора, запомни это, засранец.Замерев, перестав дёргаться, Уилл на мгновение решил, что ему послышалось, что Коннор не мог такого сказать в его адрес, ведь это был Коннор Роудс, которому он был неприятен.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 7





	You're a good doctor

Оказав незначительную услугу, позволив Уиллу без подозрений просмотреть необходимую информацию, касающуюся пациента, без входа в свой аккаунт, Коннор никак не ожидал, что сам же подставит друга под удар.

Перед тем, как войти через свою учётную запись, он даже не стал выслушивать причину Холстеда, по которой он не желал выдавать себя. А ведь ещё на тот момент Роудс мог образумить его, но не стал, не стал вникать, лишь думая, что хоть чем-то поможет. Коннор не так и часто контактировал с Уиллом, а ему этого действительно хотелось. Так что лучшее, что он мог сделать — это сразу откликнуться на просьбу Холстеда, без лишних пауз введя логин и пароль.

Если бы Коннор был откровенен с самим собой, то признался бы, что оборвал объяснение Уилла лишь из-за того, что перед самой просьбой тот задел его словами: «Я знаю, что мы не ладим, что я тебе не нравлюсь, но…», а не потому что меньше хотел вникать в дела Холстеда. Он точно не считал так, хотя это никого и не волновало, ведь Уилл упрямо стоял на своём.

Так что Коннор быстро вышел из ординаторской, скрыв разочарование. Он много раз думал о том, как наладить отношения с Уиллом, но всегда натыкался на безобидные упоминания, касающиеся его статуса. И Коннор оставался ни с чем, только в очередной раз убеждаясь, что лучше наблюдать за Холстедом со стороны, а когда надо — подстраховывать его, вытягивать из переделок, даже, если тот этого не поймёт.

И вот сейчас, узнав от постороннего человека, что Уилл собрался испортить себе жизнь, воспользовавшись информацией, которую он увидел только благодаря ему, Коннору Роудсу, то бросился следом за ним в лифт.

В последнюю секунду успев забежать внутрь, пока не закрылись двери, он быстро глянул на зажатую цифру этажа.

— Восьмой этаж? — Переводя дыхание, усмехнулся Коннор, — крыло клинических испытаний, серьёзно?

Уилл молчал, никак не реагируя на слова мужчины, упрямо смотря перед собой. Он был уверен в том, что делал, по крайней мере, именно в этот момент.

— Когда я тебе помог, то не думал, что дойдёт до такого, — повернувшись к нему, продолжил говорить Коннор, поражаясь необдуманным действиям Уилла.

— Какое тебе дело? — спокойно спросил Холстед, в очередной раз задев Роудса подобными заключениями.

— Я не буду бездействовать, пока ты разрушаешь свою жизнь, — не собираясь больше ждать, пока лифт приедет на нужный этаж, Коннор зажал кнопку, вызвав аварийную остановку.

Наконец-то Уилл ожил, удивлённо бросив взгляд на Роудса, переместившись на шаг ближе к нему.

— Эй, что ты творишь? — Возмущённо воскликнул Холстед, сжав кулаки, — ты меня не остановишь!

— Уже остановил, — самодовольно заявил Коннор, глядя в глаза мужчине.

Резко толкнув в грудь Коннора, Уилл попытался прорваться через него, но спонтанное действие провалилось, когда Роудс крепко схватил его, удерживая на месте.

— Эй! — На выдохе произнёс Коннор, не давая мужчине выбраться из его кольца рук.

— Чёрт, Коннор, — прошипел Уилл, дёрнувшись, болезненно ударив его спиной о стену лифта, однако, хватка ни на миг не ослабла. Коннор отчаянно удерживал его, дыша ему в затылок.

— Ты не имеешь права к ней подходить, — претерпев неприятную волну боли от соприкосновения с жёсткой поверхностью, через силу выдавил Коннор, а затем, вдохнув, сумел прижать Уилла лицом к стене, наконец-то фиксируя его на месте.

Продолжая уже неравную борьбу, Уилл всё ещё хотел выбраться, хотел броситься к злополучной пациентке, чтобы всё ей рассказать. Только Коннор не мог допустить этого.

— Ты — хороший доктор, Уилл, — тяжело дыша в шею Холстеду, уверенно говорил Роудс, не отпуская его, — миру нужны хорошие доктора, запомни это, засранец.

Замерев, перестав дёргаться, Уилл на мгновение решил, что ему послышалось, что Коннор не мог такого сказать в его адрес, ведь это был Коннор Роудс, которому он был неприятен.

Отпустив Уилла, Коннор сделал шаг в сторону, создав некую дистанцию, сам не ожидая выплеска эмоций.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — Вопрос, заданный Уиллом, казался таким громким, хоть и был произнесён довольно тихо с некоторым удивлением.

Поправляя на себе халат, Холстед пристально посмотрел на растерянного Роудса, не знавшего, что и сказать, только ожидая, когда чёртов лифт снова заработает.

— Коннор, ответь, — настаивал Уилл, сократив и так небольшое расстояние между ними ещё на десяток сантиметров.

— А почему я должен не помогать тебе, а, Холстед? — Холодно отозвался Роудс, безразлично пожав плечами, — или моя помощь никак не соответствует образу, который ты себе сам же и построил, исходя из которого я тебя не переношу?

Коннор уже не мог молчать, успев перенервничать, когда боялся, что не успеет остановить Уилла. Выброс адреналина давал о себе знать, а лифт, так и не заработавший, прямо подталкивал к выяснению отношений.

— Каждый раз, каждый грёбаный раз, когда я пытался подружиться с тобой, когда хотел стать ближе, ты только подстёгивал, усмехался, напоминая о том, что я избалованный ребёнок, которому тут никого не понять, — продолжал говорить Коннор, заметно повышая голос, — у меня всегда есть дело до тебя. Я не мог стоять в стороне, пока мой друг уничтожал свою жизнь. Сразу скажу, что я считал тебя другом вопреки тому, что ты был ещё тем говнюком.

Лицо горело, и Коннор хотел поскорее покинуть это маленькое пространство, нервно нажимая пальцем на кнопки с номерами этажей, не найдя лучшего способа, чтобы сократить своё тесное пребывание с Уиллом Холстедом, человеком, который был очень важен ему.

— Коннор, я не знал, прости, — не успев переварить обрушившийся поток признаний, слабо выдохнул Уилл, видя, что мужчина был на взводе.

— Ты не обязан извиняться, Уилл, — оборвал его Роудс, проводя рукой по волосам, — и я не должен был всё это тебе говорить.

— Нет, ты, даже не так — мы давно должны были во всём разобраться, — серьёзно заговорил Уилл, сделав один шаг в сторону Коннора, оказываясь близко, впритык к нему.

— Уилл, если ты хочешь отблагодарить меня за то, что остановил тебя от смертельного поступка, то сделай одолжение — не жалей меня, ладно? — Усмехнулся Роудс, стараясь не видеть его лица, сильно сокрушаясь, что сорвался.

— Я и не жалею, — нахмурился Холстед, без спешки опустив руку на плечо Коннору, — мне по-настоящему жаль, что оказался говнюком, засранцем, да просто тем, кто выводил тебя, но, — шумно выдохнув, — я делал это, чтобы отгородиться от тебя, чтобы заранее защитить себя от того, что не буду твоим другом, считая, что такие, как я, в твой круг знакомств не вхожи.

— Что? — Коннор удивлённо уставился на Уилла.

— Мне не хотелось оказаться в ситуации, когда я возложу большие надежды на нашу несостоявшуюся дружбу, а ты выбросишь меня за борт, — слегка улыбнулся Уилл, сознаваясь в своих мотивах.

— Уилл Холстед, да ты ещё и идиот, — устало рассмеялся Коннор, даже не представляя, что он окажется втянут в стереотипы, — я же ни разу не повёл себя, как богатенький отморозок, тогда почему?

— Я не знаю, Коннор, — прошептал Уилл, внезапно ощутив какое-то бессилие.

На мгновение в лифте воцарилась тишина. Оба молчали, совершенно обескураженные откровениями друг друга. Дверцы издали характерный звук, после которого открылись.

— Произошёл сбой, — начал объяснять мужчина средних лет, занимающийся ремонтом по части оснащения больницы.

Однако Коннору было важно скорее уйти, взять нового пациента и забыться, хотя бы на время. Ведь у него отсутствовал чёткий план дальнейших действий по отношению к Уиллу, он был в тупике.

— Мы не закончили, — суровый голос и крепкая хватка заставили Коннора остановиться в проходе между отделениями.

— Работа, — коротко пояснил Роудс, но выглядело это очень сомнительно.

— Коннор, я, — шумно выдохнул Уилл, чтобы уверенно закончить, — я хочу стать тем другом, который также спасёт тебя в нужный момент, как это сделал ты.

— Если бы я не был тем самым Роудсом, то у нас могло всё сложиться иначе? — Внезапно спросил Коннор, не скрывая лёгкой грусти, промелькнувшей в словах.

— Наверное, да, — слегка улыбнулся Холстед, добавляя, — мы бы гораздо меньше контактировали, ведь не было бы повода, за что зацепиться, каким образом подшутить над тобой.

— Хочешь сказать…

— Хочу сказать, что другого Коннора Роудса мне не надо, — ухмыльнулся Уилл, легко похлопав его по плечу.

Коннор невольно улыбнулся, испытав неожиданное облегчение.

— После смены я жду тебя на выходе из больницы, — не спрашивал, а утверждал Уилл, уже направившись на свой пост, — надеюсь, ты не будешь против домашней лазаньи.

— Уилл, — только заикнулся Коннор, как его сразу перебили.

— Она съедобная, честно, — чувствуя лёгкое волнение, что сделал первый шаг, тараторил Уилл.

— Уилл…

— Хотя, может быть, у тебя были другие планы, — замельтешил Холстед, боясь услышать отрицательный ответ с кучей отмазок.

— Я приду, Уилл, — широко улыбнулся Коннор, — и я люблю лазанью. До вечера.

Кивнув в ответ, Уилл часто задышал, слишком быстро сбегая к медсестринскому посту, на автомате выслушивая краткий обзор о новых пациентах, прибывших к ним в неотложку. Вся голова была забита лишь предстоящим вечером, а значит — Коннором. Впервые за долгое время Уилл почувствовал себя легко и умиротворённо. Он этого хотел, быть ближе к Коннору Роудсу. На секунду задумавшись, а затем мысленно поблагодарив себя за то, что безрассудно бросился к неизлечимой пациентке, Холстед ощутил тепло во всём теле. Если бы он этого не сделал, то Коннор не остановил бы его, а значит и не признался бы во всём.

— Это была определенно лучшая случайность, — прошептал Уилл, входя в палату, уже громко приветствуя только поступившую девушку.

В это же время Коннор тоже работал, также благодаря стечение обстоятельств, которое столкнуло его с Уиллом, вывело его на верный путь. Теперь он точно будет рядом с Уиллом Холстедом, больше он не споткнётся.


End file.
